Bloody Urges
by SC-KoNi
Summary: Lux finds out a terrible secret about her brother. Her world is shattered, but a chance encounter might just remedy that. Lux X Vladimir
1. Chapter 1

_Part 1: Revelations_

A cool breeze swept across the Summoner's Rift. The trees swayed calmly, the leaves glistening in the morning sun. The slight hum of concentrated magical energy permeated the otherwise serene picture.

Suddenly the calm was pierced by an unearthly scream. Birds darted out of the trees as a deafening crash resounded from within the Rift. Before one of the towers that dotted the cleared expanses of this arena, known as lanes, lay a crumpled mass of flesh and bone. Luxanna Crownguard floated back down, magical energy dancing around her staff as the energy discharge she had just unleashed died down.

"An excellent display Lux", came the reply from her panting teammate. "You do your family proud."

He turned to her, extending her arm and helping to his feet.

"Your presence was quite timely my prince", she said. Jarvan grasped his lance and shook the dirt from his armor from when the enemy had thrown him to the ground. "That should teach that Cho'Gath about overextending alone. He practically handed himself to us on a silver platter." He ran out of lane into the river.

"I'll go see if your brother needs help against that Noxian assassin," he called before disappearing into the brush.

Lux shook some dust from her skirt before blasting the purple minions coming to her with a bolt of light. She thought about how her brother might be doing in his lane. The enemy summoners had picked Katarina against him, an enemy she herself had battled against. She was certain his skill would be enough to defeat her.

A few minutes past and Lux extended her lead against her opponent. The void monster roared in frustration as she zoned him from her own minions. As she continued to slowly poke down at her opponents tower, she heard a rustle in the brush beside her. The ward she had placed had just died out. She warily readied a binding spell.

"Jarvan?"

In response a flash of steel came flying out of the brush. Lux stifled a cry as the knife dug deep into her shoulder and she threw the binding into the brush blindly. Suddenly in blur she was knocked to the ground by a knee to her face.

"Well, well", the mocking figure over her drew her blades slowly, her red hair waving in the breeze. "Looks I caught you unawares Demacian."

Katarina smirked as she entered a perfect combat stance. Lux grasped her wand and threw a ball of light at her opponent. The Noxian master assassin deftly dodged to the side and let loose a flurry of daggers at the downed sorceress. Throwing a shield around herself, Lux jumped up and ran towards her tower, Katarina in hot pursuit. Throwing another binding behind her she sprinted across the lane.

Then with a cry she saw an armored figure race out of the brush at her pursuer. Garen raised his blade and somersaulted at the surprised assassin, his sword cleaving through her outstretched blades. Seeing her chance, Lux gathered her energy and threw another ball of light at the wounded Noxian. Staggered, Katarina attempted to escape, but Garen slammed his sword into the ground, and summoning his strength called down a mighty blade from the heavens, killing the assassin where she stood.

Sighing, Lux collapsed onto the ground.

"Are you alright sister?" Garen asked rushing to her side.

"I'm still alive if that's what you are asking brother", she replied smiling. "Nothing some time at the fountain won't fix."

He helped her up, and as Jarvan and their bottom lane appeared they made short work of the enemy's tower.

After the match, a decisive for their side, she met up with her brother in the summoning chamber.

"A great match brother", she said. She poked his armor with her wand, "Though you could do with some fewer of Morgana's pastries, this suit is really starting to fill out." Garen blushed furiously, his love for the sultry angel's cooking was well known among the other champions.

"Maybe next time we won't be so rudely interrupted Luxanna", a sultry voice came from the open door of the summoning chamber. Katarina stood in the doorway, her hands crossed around her chest. She smirked at Lux, her eyes boring into the young sorceress like cold daggers.

"We Demacians stand together Du Couteau, maybe next time you will do well to remember that", her brothers arm clasped around her shoulder, his sword clanging as he thrust it against the marble floor. The Noxian noble shrugged and turned away from them, her hips swaying seductively as she left.

"Do not let that Noxian's words cut too deep sister", Garen's rough voice broke the silence.

Lux glanced down to avoid his gaze. She hated being treated like a child, hated having to be protected all the time. She packed up her things and left for her chambers.

Lux stared at the spinning ball she had created, hovering lazily above her. The dazzling light it shone out cast intricate patterns on the gilded walls of the vast bedroom. With a pop she extinguished it, slowly stretching her aching limbs. She sprang up from the bed, and, after taking a quick check in the mirror to make sure her appearance was acceptable, she exited her chambers for a nightly stroll.

Moving through the now empty corridors of the champions chambers, Lux slowly made her way to the League's vast gardens. A pungent aroma filled the air, the smell of flowers of all shapes and sizes washed over her as she walked. This was one of the few times Lux could feel truly at peace. Life at the League was not what she had expected. Political discussions, appearances she had to make at summits, balls, concerts... Lux shook her head, focusing on the sounds of the night, the soft feel of the wind on her skin.

Lux suddenly heard a voice coming over the cool air. It was barely audible, although she could swear it was woman. Lux slowly made her way towards it. A second voice soon joined it, a man's this time, coming from some bushes not too far ahead. Lux had always been the curious sort, so crouching down she quietly approached the thicket.

"I never took myself for the peeping tom", Lux whispered to herself, carefully parting bush in front of her, "but a little peek never hurt..."

The leaves parted to reveal a small fountain sitting idly between a pair of stone benches, water flowing over engraved rocks of great battles the League had participated in. A pair was languishing on one of benches, their arms enveloped around each other, both in a state of blissful ignorance to the young girl watching them. As they caressed each other with kisses, Lux felt something familiar about them. Then, as the man raised his head from the prone woman beneath him she saw it.

Lux stifled a shocked gasp as she recognized her brothers face, and below him the face of Katarina Du Couteau. In horror, she watched as her brother slowly unfastened the clasps holding Katarina's bountiful bosom, burying his face into her chest. A soft moan escaped her lips, her eyes gleaming with lust as the Demacian fondled her breasts. Lux tried to look away, but she was transfixed by what she was seeing. Her eyes widened as Garen moved his hand beneath the assassin's tight pants, her hips raising in response to his touch. The two kissed passionately, tongue's intertwining as they stripped each other of their concealing garments.

"My my, what do we have here?" Katarina broke their embrace as her hands wrapped around Garen's exposed member.

"Were you that happy to see me today on the battlefield loverboy?" Garen moaned as her deft hands worked on his rock hard manhood, his face contorting in ecstasy. Lux's eyes were inexorably drawn to her brothers massive erection, and she gasped audibly as he ripped open Katarina's pants and tore at the silken undergarments beneath. The master assassin, so cold and precise on the field, let out a loud moan as he sunk into her, nails biting into his muscular back. Their bodies undulated upon the hot stone bench, the sound of their love-making carrying over the night air.

Lux felt tears well up in her eyes, and she sprang up from her position at the bush and bolted back to the lodge. She reached the door, her chest heaving and tears running down her cheeks. Throwing the door open she ran to her chamber and buried herself into the bed's soft sheets. Finally alone again, she tried to think about what she had just seen. Her mind reeled at the memory of it, and she found herself pleading it to have been a bad dream of some sort. Her own brother, the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard of Demacia, together with the daughter of one the most dangerous and powerful Noxian noble families. It was unthinkable.

She had to leave, she had to get away somewhere. Lux knew there was no way she could face her brother in the morning, no way she could look him in the eye after what had just happened. Packing her wand and some clothes into a bag, she left the chambers and made her way to Ministry's gates.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2: A Chance Encounter_

The town echoed with the sound of merry-making, taverns and brothels filled to the brim with the nights clientele. Lux moved through the groups of drunkards clogging up the streets, oblivious to the calls and laughter around her. The gnawing feeling in her chest had not subsided, her heart still throbbed as the images replayed in her mind again and again. Her eyes burned from the tears that had streamed down her face as she had made her way down the Ministry's steps.

As she walked she bumped into a passerby laughing with some friends.

"Hey! Watch where you're going girl!" he called rubbing his shoulder.

One of his companions tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey doesn't she look familiar?"

The first man looked back at Lux, but she had already thrown on her hood and was hurrying down the street. A voice called from behind her,

"Hey wait!" She ran down the street, her face burning, until she dodged into a side alley. She slumped against the wall, panting and clutching her robe against herself.

Before she could help it, she was crying, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks. She lay there for what seemed like hours, holding her head in her hands. Her life had crumbled around her, the view of her brother with Katarina exploding in her mind. A cold wind swept through the alleyway, and her nostrils were filled with a heavy scent of perfume tinged with the smell of blood. It felt familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she had smelled it before. A smooth voice suddenly cut through cool night air.

"Ahh, beautiful", the sound of swirling robes came from deeper within the alleyway. Sharp footsteps echoed from the darkness.

"Nights like this make we want to have a bite to drink." The footsteps halted. Lux looked up at the dark figure, his eyes gleaming in the shadows.

"Yes, I could not imagine a more," his eyes swept down to her slumped figure, "perfect evening." Lux held her robe tighter.

"W-who are you", she asked, her voice cracking. Ripping open her bag she grabbed her wand and held it in front of her. Gathering what little resolve she could muster, she spoke to the shadowy figure, "I'm warning you, don't try anything you will regret."

A cold laugh escaped from robed man. "What could you possibly be implying my dear?" He walked slowly towards her. His voice took on a more soothing tone, "You have nothing to fear tonight." He emerged from the shadows. Lux gave an involuntary gasp, the hand holding her wand shivering at the sight. Before her was a youth, no older than twenty, his skin as pale snow, with piercing eyes and flowing white hair. He wore a tight-fitting suit with a flowing robe, all a brilliant crimson in color. She felt mesmerized from his appearance, he had an almost unearthly air about him.

Ah hand was extended before her, knocking her out of her stupor. She held it weakly, his grip soft around hers. He pulled her delicately to her feet. "I do not believe we have been introduced, my Lady", his said.

"My name", he lowered his head in short bow, "is Vladimir." Lux's eyes widened, now she remembered from where she knew him.

"You're the one the call the Crimson Reaper", she yanked her hand away from his, "You work for the Noxian High Command, one of their monsters!"

His teeth gleamed in the dim light, "Well, it seems my reputation precedes me."

He turned, walking back into the shadows of the alleyway, "I hope you have pleasant evening my Lady."

As she watched him, Lux felt a sudden pang of guilt for her words.

"Wait!" she called after him. He stopped, his robes fluttering. "I am sorry...", Lux said weakly, "Its just I have had a most dreadful evening so far." She looked down, stifling the tear already welling up in her eyes.

She felt a hand pressed softly around her skin.

"A Lady like you should not be crying on such beautiful a night", his face was illuminated in the warm light of the streetlamps. Before she knew it, she pressed her mouth against his, feeling his warm touch against her quivering lips. The moment went on for what seemed an eternity, until Vladimir pulled back from their kiss.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know-", Lux stammered, but was cut short by a finger against her lips. She felt a hand wrap around her waist, her body shivering at the touch.

"It truly is, a perfect evening."


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3: Sinful Indulgence_

When did they get here? Lux blinked her eyes, taking her in her surroundings. She was in a large room, luxuriously adorned, a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle, the walls engraved with golden images of cavorting satyrs and buxom maidens. A lush carpet was spread across the floor. She tried to remember how she came to this place. Her memories after the encounter in the alleyway seemed like a blur. What had happened on the way here-

Her thoughts were cut short by soft tapping behind her. Turning, she saw Vladimir lounging on a plush armchair behind her, a glass of red wine in his hand. He had changed out of his tight garments into a red and black robe, the fabric almost seeming to drink in the warm light of the chandelier. "Would you join me in a toast, my dear?" he asked, twirling his glass seductively. His voice making her body quiver involuntarily.

"What is this place?" she asked, still taking in the opulent room. "I have never heard of such a mansion near the Ministry before."

Vladimir rose, setting down the glass on a small table next to the chair.

"This, my sweet Luxanna, is my humble abode", he turned, his arms outstretched. Humble was the last thing that came to Lux's mind to describe this place. It rivaled her own family's palace back in Demacia. Vladimir lowered his arms.

"But, we are not near the Ministry. In fact, I would say we are quite far away indeed." He turned to her. "You see", he smirked slightly, "You are in Noxus, my dear Demacian."

Her eyes widened. She stept back, her hand searching for her wand.

"I don't know what you want, Noxian." She tried to put some steel into her voice. "But if you harm me, know that you will surely regret it!"

Vladimir threw back his head and let out a throaty laugh.

"Harm you?" he asked, regaining his composure, "And what would I possibly gain from harming and innocent girl like you?"

He stepped back to the chair, picking up the glass from the table. Raising it to his lips, he closed his eyes and took a long draught. Lux did not lower her guard. Though she did not know how she had been taken to Noxus, she knew all to well the dangers she was exposed to by coming here. Vladimir lowered the glass, his eyes still shut. His long white hair lay across his shoulders in wavy lines, perfectly still yet seeming almost ethereal in the light. Again, Lux felt the her body shiver at the sight, her heart throbbing in her chest. She steadied herself against a large sofa, unconsciously digging her nails into the soft fabric.

Still closing his eyes, Vladimir spoke, his voice softer than before, "I had been watching you for some time tonight."

He opened his eyes, his gaze staring straight in hers. "I could not bear seeing such a lovely creature in so much agony."

He began walking towards her. "Something had been troubling you, something you had seen or heard."

Lux tried to take a step back, but fell into the soft cushions of the sofa behind her.

"Let me ease your pain, my sweet."

He extended a hand, running his fingers through her hair. She gasped, her skin tingling at his touch. His face was mere inches from hers. She tried to steady her breathing. Her lips parted as he came closer, his hand now softly caressing her neck.

Before she could stop herself, Lux pressed her lips against his, her hands flying around his neck. Her returned her lustful kiss, his tongue forcing its way into her hungry mouth. Lux felt as she was pushed into the plush sofa, Vladimir's body pressed against hers. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest, her bosom heaving from the gasping breaths she took in between their luscious kisses.

Groping blindly, her hands tried to find the buttons of his robes, desperately trying to feel his skin on her fingers. She felt herself raised bodily, as he expertly unclasped her skirt, throwing it onto the carpet. She felt her clothes being pulled over her head, her skin burning from his touch.

Finally, she managed to open his robes, almost tearing the soft material as she ripped it off his body. His pale skin shone in the candlelight as he pressed it against her naked body. Lux felt his hand squeeze her breast, moaning as he took her into his mouth, his toungue ravishing her hard nipples. Her arms were clasped around his neck, nails biting into his back, her body consumed with the lustful sensations coursing through it.

Suddenly Vladimir pulled back. She opened her eyes, gasping at the sight of his hard manhood before her. She was stunned for a moment, shocked by his sheer size, but this feeling was soon replaced with an overwhelming need, a hunger, and she raised herself up to take him into her mouth.

He let out an audible hiss, hands grasping her head as she worked on him, tongue swirling around his engorged head. Lux wondered what would happen if he came, but the thought only made her hungrier for his touch.

He pushed her head back, and lowered himself onto her, his hands caressing her chest. His head moved down, and Lux gasped as he pulled down her slick undergarments, thrusting his mouth to her dripping slit. Lux threw back her head, moaning loudly as his toungue dug deep inside her, probing the soft folds of her womanhood. He spread her lips with his fingers, thrusting his tongue deep inside her.

She threw open her eyes, a piercing feeling suddenly erupting from her drooling snatch. Lux struggled for breath, her hips bucking against Valdimir's face. His strong arms held her down, caressing her thighs even as his restless tongue tortured her flesh. The feeling rose in pitch, and she opened her mouth for a scream that would not come as a wave of ecstasy coursed through her.

Her mind went blank, her body sinking weakly into the soft sofa. She was dimly aware of Vladimir's face still resting on her thigh, his tongue now softly lapping at her wet folds. She raised her head slowly, panting as feeling slowly returned to her body.

"How did you do that?" she asked, her hand running through his hair.

"A woman's body is a paradise of sensations", he placed his hand on her cheek, a roguish smile across his face, "I merely help unlock its potential." They kissed once more, this time a long, sultry kiss.

A thought suddenly burst into her mind. Lux pulled back, looking him straight in the eyes. "What are we doing Vladimir?"

He gave a short laugh, "I would say we are thorougly enjoying one anothers company, my dear Lux."

She shook her head, "You know thats not what I meant. I am a noble of Demacia, you are a mercenary for the Noxian High Command."

She placed her hand on his chest, curling into a fist as she pushed him off her.

"This encounter should never have happened", she said, her voice quivering. "I will depart first thing in the morn-" She was cut short by his hand pressed softly against her cheek. He lowered his head, pressing his mouth to her ear.

"I think we both know that's not going to happen", he whispered. Lux was about to stammer a response when he gave her earlobe a soft bite.

"I never suspected you to be such a," He ran his tongue over her neck. "Lustful creature, my dear Lux."

She felt her mind go blank once more, thoughts of Demacia and her duties being blown away by the intense hunger she had felt before.

Lux closed her eyes as his roaming tongue caressed her neck, his hands once more on her soft breasts. But she was suddenly struck with a blunt feeling between her legs. Her eyelids fluttered at this new sensation, and she tried to raise her head weakly.

"No please," she pleaded, but there was no will behind her voice. She felt her body longing for him, her hips pressing against his huge member.

"Please, it won't fit", her eyes were starting to lose focus, "Its too big..." Vladimir placed his hand on her chin, pulling her face to his. His eyes bored into hers, and he gave a small smile.

Then, in one fluid motion, he thrust himself into her begging slit.

Her back arched, body quivering as she he filled her. His hard rod pressed against her walls, bludgeoning into her hot sex. Her mouth flew open, and he immediately pressed his against it, burrowing his tongue into her as she returned his advance.

She tried to tell him to stay like that for a while, give her body to adjust to his intrusion, but she could not find the words to do so. He began to pull himself out, and she felt herself clinging to his retreating flesh. Suddenly, he thrust himself back in, eliciting another gasp from Lux.

He began to accelerate his pace, burying himself inside her again and again, his hips slapping against hers. Her body undulated with his movements, her breasts heaving back and forth with every push. The sofa creaked under them, its plush fabric soaked in their perspiration. Lux's breaths came in ragged gasps, her mind wholly consumed by the intensity of his thrusts, the feeling of his manhood scraping at her insides.

Suddenly slowing, Vladimir raised himself off her prone body. Closing his eyes, he raised his hands above her. Lux felt a tingling, as his fingers slowly twirled above her.

"When we met in the ally, my lovely little sorceress, you called me the Crimson Reaper." Lux's eyes fluttered as she struggled to focus on his voice. "Hemomancy, the manipulation of a creature's blood, is not only usable as a weapon", he opened his eyes, smiling down at her blushing face. "A body is just a vessel, it is a person's blood that sustains it."

His hands kept up their smooth movements, and Lux felt an intense heat flow through her. "Blood is the truly the essence of life", his voice rang through her mind, "Allow me to demonstrate."

He suddenly threw open his hands, fingers outstretched above her. The intense heat in her body exploded into an overwhelming wave of pleasure as he resumed his thrusting movements.  
Lux felt like an island surrounded by an ocean of sensation, her mind burning with waves of ecstasy. Her eyes rolled back, her mind fizzling out from the overload it was being subjected to. Every inch, every fiber of her being was ablaze, an indescribable torrent of pleasure of such intensity she felt her heart might give out.

Through all this, Vladimir continued his assault on her overheated, drooling sex, each thrust adding upon the last in wave upon wave of maddening bliss. Her eyesight cleared for a moment, her mind focusing on the image of his face above her his hands plucking at the air like some great pianist in a concert hall. She struggled to raise her hand, grasping blindly, until she finally wrapped her hand around his head, her fingers intertwining with his flowing hair. He looked into her eyes and lowered his lips to hers.

As he slipped from her embrace for a moment, her whispered into her ear.

"Now my dear," his voice sending new shocks through her tortured mind, "You are mine, and mine alone." His face contorted into a mask of primal lust, and with a guttural moan, he let go of his self-control.

Lux felt his member expand and then a hot, burning explosion rippled inside her. She screamed, her voice alight with the intense ecstasy coursing through her, and she knew no more.


	4. Epilogue

_Part 4: Epilogue_

Lux stirred from what felt like a week's slumber. She groggily opened her eyes, her vision blurring from the light streaming into the bedchamber. Slowly, she raised herself off the bed, holding the blankets tight across her chest. Her mind felt slow, as if recovering from some ordeal, but her memory felt murky. A hand placed itself on her bare shoulder, its cold touch causing her to jump in surprise. Lux turned her head, and there on the side of the bed she saw a now familiar form.

"I see you are finally awake", a smooth voice came from the blurry figure, "How is this fine morning treating you, my dear." Her vision started to clear, and she beheld the beautiful pale face of her host, his white hair streaming across the rumpled sheets.

Lux smiled as he raised his arms. She laid her head onto his lap, his hands caressing her hair softly.

"You know this can't last Vladimir", she said quietly, "I will be expected today at the Ministry, not to mention at the Demacian court." He gave her head a soft kiss. She held his hand raising herself off him, turning and staring into his eyes.

He gave a wry smile, "Well, we never said this would be a permanent arrangement, my sweet sorceress." She looked at him quizzically, before her eyes widened at the thought of what he was implying.

"What would you say", his eyes twinkled in the morning light, "If you were to come to Noxus more frequently, as a diplomatic courtesy." He kissed her hand. "As a delegate of the Noxian High Command, I would more than happy to provide you with lodgings for your time here."

Lux gave a wide smile and threw her arms around him. "I would think", she said, kissing him laviciously, "that the House of Crownguard would be more than happy with such an arrangement." A cool morning breeze swept through the open window, the curtains wafting around the embracing lovers.

Lux gave a short giggle. Vladimir cocked his head, looking at her quizzically. "Did I miss something?" She shook her head, running her hand through his hair.

She gave him a quick kiss. "Its just," she said, "I think I might have taken a liking to Noxus lately." She thought for a second, before laughing aloud. "I might even have to talk to my brother about this development." Vladimir held her tight, and she rolled onto him, the morning light playing acroos the ruffled sheets, she knew her new adventure had jut begun.


End file.
